


Attabot

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Baltimore, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: For The Near-Death Experience square on my Bingo Card.





	Attabot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Week In The Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894530) by [EdmondJames_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes). 



“You’re dismissed, DiNozzo.” Captain Frank Connors of the Baltimore PD -and Tony’s Boss- growled. 

 

Tony winced, his optics flashing at the disdain in his superior's tone. The AI Cop-Bot knew he had been treading a thin line lately, but he couldn’t help himself. Every single PD he had been assigned to had very little in the way of competence, or honesty, and it went against every bit of his AI programming to follow orders from humans that were incompetent and Dishonest. Unfortunately, having that line of morality-coding in his programming made it so he didn’t follow orders, acted out, and generally disobey anything his programming deemed ‘Error-Type: (A1E6)’, meaning it conflicted with his coding. And since his ‘father’ had deemed him useless as a ‘Son-Bot’, Tony was given programming to make him useful to society. But since apparently, every PD he was given to was incompetent sacks of flesh, he couldn’t do what he was programmed to, making him essentially useless to anyone. 

 

And a useless cop-Bot is only good for one thing:

 

Scrap metal.

 

So, Tony knew he was on his last legs, and since this last case with the Navy Cop, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would probably be his last act as anything resembling an AI before being turned into a pile of scrap. 

 

Exiting the office, Tony ignored Gibbs’ hard stare, and sat down at his desk, getting back to the case.

 

“So, Joey Peanuts…”  

 

 

* * *

 

It was after the case, and Jethro Gibbs was packing up his files on Detective DiNozzo’s desk, doing it slowly, since he was waiting for the AI, wanting to catch him to offer him a Job.

 

For all the bad things he had heard about DiNozzo, how he never followed orders, was generally disrespectful to his superiors, and acted out constantly, he never noticed any of that while working with the Cop-Bot. DiNozzo was focused, respectful, and while he liked to joke and add humor to tense situations, the man followed every one of Gibbs’ orders, to the letter, and if he didn’t he just did them in a way to get better results. Gibbs’ found himself impressed by the ‘Bot and could see from miles away the man would most likely be transferred from PD to 

PD until he eventually powered down and got too old to be useful anymore, since PD’s were notorious for never upgrading ‘Bots in their command, a fact that was sad and made many people angry. 

 

“...yeah, apparently the captains having him Decommissioned in like, an hour. He’s doing it in DiNozzo’s apartment too, harsh, but then again, Connors hates the thing… probably end up as a toaster or something…”

 

Gibbs heard the two cop’s conversation, and felt himself paling: Decommissioned? That’s the same as putting a human to death! And unless a Bot went rogue, Decommissioning one was not only illegal, it was murder, as of ten years ago.

 

The next thing Gibbs knew, he was in his car and on his way to DiNozzo’s crappy little apartment on the other side of Baltimore, praying he would get to the Bot in time to save him from being murdered. 

 

He sped through the streets like a man possessed, ignoring the honks and screeches as other people voiced their displeasure at his driving. He only spared a thought that he wasn’t being pulled over, but shrugged it off; they never pulled him over, they had bigger fish to fry. And then his mind reminded him that if he didn’t hurry, DiNozzo would be the one metaphorically frying, and pressed his foot even harder on the gas pedal.

Screeching to a halt outside the crappy apartment building the ‘Bot called home, Gibbs didn’t even bother to lock the car when he dashed frantically in the building. If they wanted to steal the piece of junk, that was fine with him-DiNozzo was way more important then some whiny car rental manager. 

 

Running up the stairs, cursing DiNozzo’s decision to live on the fourth floor of a building with a broken down elevator, he was grateful for his Marine training and endurance as he was able to make a good time up the cursed stairs. Running down the fourth-floor hallway, Gibbs’ eyes flicked from door to door, looking for DiNozzo’s number, and when he finally found it, he was dismayed to see the door was open a crack, and he could hear whimpers coming from the open door. Grabbing his gun, he peeked inside and paled, swallowing at the sight inside.

 

* * *

 

Tony would be sweating, if he were able to. Strapped down to his own recliner, he was plugged into a machine that he had only heard stories about- The Fryer. The Machine was only supposed to be used on rouge ‘Bots, and every law enforcement department had one, in case of emergencies. Tony had thought that his ‘father’ had been just telling him his usual angry crap when he told him he would end up in the scrap yard, one day. Ever since it was a worry for him. He had worries it might happen, but he never really fully believed it would happen to him. Using the Fryer on non-hostile ‘Bots was illegal, and a form of murder. He knew his Captain had hated him, but he didn’t think he would actually... _ Decommission  _ him! 

 

“You know, DiNozzo, you coulda’ been one hell o’ a Cop-Bot, if you weren’t such a defective pile o’ scrap,” 

 

Frank smirked at him, all teeth and shark-like. Tony winced, trying to tug on his bonds, but the reinforced braided wire rope made moving even the slightest movement impossible, and he felt oily tears pricking in his eyes. The man had set the Fryer at a low setting right now, wanting Tony to be in pain before he was forcibly shut down and powered off. Even the smallest setting on the electric currents of the Fryer was pure agony, and if Frank hadn’t wired his mouth shut with a muzzle and electric screwdriver, he would be screaming. He could still hear his systems whirring frantically though, not something that he usually heard this loud, since he was made to be stealthy and quiet. 

 

“But I guess your old man was right, you’re really just a pile o’ scrap in the making,” 

 

Connor’s flicked the switch, and Tony  _ screamed _ .

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as Connor’s went to flip the switch, Gibbs pulled the trigger, but was a second to late, and watched with horror as the current of electricity ran through DiNozzo, and he swiftly sped to switch it off, hearing the ‘Bot’s screams the whole time, until they stopped altogether. Once he had turned the Fryer off, Gibbs slowly made his way to DiNozzo, his heart pounding in his chest, hoping beyond hope that the AI wasn’t Fryed, and cursed when he placed his head the ‘Bot’s chest, and didn’t hear any circuitry working. Looking into the powered down green optics, and made a split second plan, not sure if it would really work, as he’d only heard Theories of it. 

 

Theory was, that an extra full power jolt on a shutdown ‘Bot could restart it’s servers, and bring it online again, but as far as he knew, it hadn’t ever happened. But if anyone was going to defy the odds and give science and fate a big ‘fuck you’, it would be DiNozzo.

 

The minute he flipped the switched, he could see the electricity flow into the ‘Bot, and his heart lurched when he saw DiNozzo’s optics flicker with life. Turning off the Fryer, he moved into the slowly blinking ‘Bots line of sight. 

 

“Enjoy your near-death experience, DiNozzo?”

 

The AI blinked, then shook his head.

 

“Uh, No Boss.” nodding in satisfaction at the moniker, Gibbs reached around and smacked the AI upside the head, before pointing a finger at him with a glare.

 

“Good, because you don’t have my permission to Shutdown DiNozzo,” Gibbs warned, secretly wanting to smile at the slowly grinning soon-to-be Agent-Bot. “And if you do, I’ll bring you back and turn you into a coffee maker, got me?”

 

“Yes, boss, thank you, boss!” Tony grinned

 

“AttaBot.” 


End file.
